Heaven's Feeling
by Xenter
Summary: Naruto sacrificed himself towards the end of the war. He thought he had died, but entered a world of chivalry, where honor and loyalty is the path of a true Knight. With his chakra pathways damaged, and no way of returning back home, he decided to make the most of the new world, and entered the service of the new King, who only wanted to bring back the peace. R&R! NarutoxSaber! OS!
1. Heaven's Feeling

**Oneshot: NarutoxSaber (Naruto and Fate Series Crossover)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated: **Because it's romance story, and romance needs intimacy. Don't like? Don't Read! Simple as that!

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Note: **This is a one-shot! Everything is simplified, thus no overcomplicated plotline. Read it as it is, and some lore of the world might be changed to fit the storyline. There are plenty of information within this chapter for it to become a full pledge storyline, so it also doubled up as a challenge if any of you wish to further expand, fills in the gap (missing years), or alter the story's ending.

* * *

**=[Heaven's Feeling]=**

Powerful beings clashed as their aura radiated the battlefield. In that brief instant, the land was rended asunder. Debris and dust fell from the sky, returning back to its original spot. A bright blond-haired boy flew to the side, dodging the deadly strike aimed at him before he retaliated.

"It's my charka you want right? Come and get it!" the blond boy taunted while facing the woman with two horns like protrusions which stuck out from her head. She glanced at him with some thoughts before her eyes filled with malice.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted almost insanely as she flew toward the blond in an attempt to devour his overwhelming charka. Naruto smirked as he created thousands of clones around the area, and hid among them. The devil like woman was agitated at the distraction as she blasted them away, hunting for the real one through trial and error.

In the ground below the combatants in the sky were a few other shinobi. They were forming a small seals and continued supplying it with their energy. They felt exhausted as more of their charka was drained, powering the mystical construct.

"Everything we throw at her, she just shrugged it off or regenerate the injury like it never happened…" the raven-haired boy said as he spat out a bit of blood. He looked at the sky where his friend and rival was distracting Kaguya Otsutsuki, keeping her from their plan.

"We need to hurry, Naruto can't keep doing that," Sasuke called out as Obito nodded, concentrating on activating his unique technique. He had suggested using Kamui to trap their progenitor forever in another dimension. They only have one chance, and if they failed, everything they had worked for, even on different side of the war, would be for naught. Kaguya's hunger could not be satisfied, and she would devour all of the world's charka if they lost. Obito pondered whether peace could be achieved if everyone was dead, but he quickly cleared thought away. His plan was to trap everyone in an illusionary and happy world of their own choosing in order to achieve peace, at least they would still be alive.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke called out after seeing Obito hesitated. He nodded, and activated the technique.

"Kamui," Obito called out as his sharingan was spinning. He looked toward the sky as a spiraling portal was formed, and it started attracting Naruto's clone in the vicinity toward it. Sasuke and the rest of the gang placed their hand on Obito's shoulder or back, channeling their own energy into him to increase the effectiveness of his technique.

'It's about time,' Naruto thought as the rift expanded and destroyed more of his clones. He turned towards Kaguya, who saw the portal and immediately tried to get away. But her escape was cut off by several black orbs.

"Where are you going? I thought you want my charka so come and get it! All you can eat right here," Naruto said, pointing at himself, with a smile. With Sasuke giving in the missing half, Naruto now had unlimited amount of charka as the new pathways in his body was constantly generated it. It was a tempting offer as he tapped his chest, marking a target.

Kaguya roared angrily as her escape path was blocked, and sped toward the boy to end it once and for all. Naruto dodged to the side and used all his strength with a spinning kick to send her into the spiraling portal. It was an attempt to trap her for all eternity as they couldn't think of anything else.

It was a specialize Kamui, powered by Fuuinjutsu. Naruto had sent some of his clones to meet up with Sasuke and Obito, and devised a way to stop the bitch. Obito suggested Kamui, but feared Kaguya might able to break out of it if giving enough time. Sasuke pointed out that they had no choice on the matter as all their efforts so far was ineffective. Naruto wondered if Fuuinjutsu could be used to shift the dimension of Kamui so it constantly changes, preventing anyone from figuring it out and escaping. Obito said it was possible, but required some time to carry out the task.

Naruto called his Truth-Seeking Balls together with his willpower, and commanded them to ram into the woman in order to send her further into the portal. The rift's gravity wave was increasing rapidly, but it was still not strong enough to pull her in completely. Even Naruto own ability, it didn't change the tide as Kaguya continued trying to escape the swirling tunnel.

"Damn it, get in there already!" Naruto shouted angrily as he continued to push her into it through the usage of black orbs. They were pressed hard against Kaguya's body. She couldn't use her teleportation to escape as the space around her was distorted, but she was getting further and further away from the set trap.

"We need more power!" Sasuke ordered, seeing above, as Obito struggled to hold onto the technique. It was becoming unstable as their energies were severely depleted. Obito felt that Charka Exhaustion was imminent, and he would die soon… again. However, with a moment of clarity in his mind, he wanted to go down history as a hero, not a monster that everyone now knew him as. Without further conflict in his mind, Obito increased the output of the suction force at the expense of his own life. Kaguya's forward motion was halted as she seemingly stuck in midair.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed in frustration as Naruto felt he was pulling closer to the hole as well. The blue eyes boy looked down the ground and saw the sorry state of his comrades. They were losing energy fast and would not able to sustain the technique for long, and Kaguya would escape again.

'What should I do?' Naruto thought grimly. He closed his eyes for a few second, thinking about everything he had missed in life. There was a lot of thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't do them with the bitch still roaming freely. He couldn't see any other choice.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to do this," Naruto said with wide grin and flew toward Kaguya. His body crashed into her, and pushed her further into the rift. Kaguya roared in pain, and spun around so Naruto was closer to the portal than her. Naruto simply smiled and grabbed both her wrists before flying into the swirling and distorted space, dragging the shocked woman along with him. Kaguya had one last minute of defiance as she tried to pull herself half way out of the tunnel.

"Damn it, she's really strong!" Naruto grumbled as he tried his best to pull her in. With one dreadful thought, his face had a wide grin.

"Hey bitch! What happened when you are only half way through? Does your soul get split in half as well?" Naruto asked as Kaguya's eyes widen.

"OBITO, SHUT IT DOWN," Naruto roared the command. Even if Obito didn't hear it, the portal was collapsed as the man himself finally expired. The closing rift edge slashed through Kaguya's body, severing her soul in half with the top part, along with her conscious, inside the portal. The distortion in the air faded away as Kaguya's remaining half falls toward the ground.

The remaining shinobis watched the falling corpse, and looked at the sky where the blond boy was. Naruto was no longer there. A few of them coughed as their body was breaking down due to Charka exhaustion.

"At least we won," the pink haired girl said with tears streaming slowly down her face.

"Hnn… yeah, I guess… damn it dobe, we didn't get to finish our fight!" Sasuke called out as his body cracked and broke apart. A smile never left his face. Those that still alive would remember the heroes that had sacrificed their life to put an end to the war once and for all.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Inside an endless black void, Naruto laughed loudly as half of Kaguya's body was floating nearby.

"Take that you bitch!" Naruto gloated as Kaguya's growled in anger. She could no longer feel her missing half as the dimension was sealed off from the normal world. She was stuck here with no way out. With every passing moment, her anger rose to a new level.

"I will have your charka!" Kaguya declared and had her hands across Naruto's neck, choking him.

"Bring it on," Naruto taunted with a smile, uncaring about his predicament. He was in no position to fight her even if half her body was gone. He was happy because the gamble had paid off, and he would die here sooner or later so might as well get it over with.

If given a choice, Naruto would rather enjoy more time being alive so he could rub it in, and committed the defeated look on Kaguya's face to his memory. Naruto winced in pain as Kaguya started to drain his Charka. It was slowly at first, but increasing steadily.

Days went by… or at least it felt like days as Naruto was in agonizing pain. His charka was constantly being absorbed by the woman in ever increasing quantity. He was actively rejecting her attempt, but she was wining the struggle. He felt his entire pathways were on fire as it was recuperating his missing energy. Kaguya's face remained expressionless as she drained more and more of what she desperately craved.

'Damn it, it's getting more painful," Naruto thought, and had enough of this. His body felt like it reached its threshold of how much he could take. With one last devious smile on his face, Naruto would send her with a parting gift.

"You want it? HAVE IT ALL! HERE!" Naruto roared as he now actively provided her with Charka instead of denying her. The energy flow rate spike several thousand time over as Kaguya's eyes widen in shock. She tried to remove her hand to stop her draining by the blond held onto it tightly. He felt his pathways were being destroyed by the immerse overload, but he didn't care.

"Where are you going? I thought you want it, so I'm giving it all you, take it all," Naruto said as cracks formed on Kaguya's face. Her half-destroyed body couldn't contain all of it. Her shredded soul was screaming out in agony, and swelling up as more energy being absorbed.

"Impossible!" Kaguya called out as Naruto grinned childishly. His body was being damaged as well. Before long, Kaguya roared in pain as her body exploded, sending swirling waves of energy pushing Naruto away. She had lost her body, and with just the soul remained, she could no longer interact with anything physical. She had no charka to use any techniques. The only thing she could do was screamed, as she was forever trapped, unable to move around with just a soul.

Naruto was swirling and spinning away from the spot due to the blast. His body was battered and bruised as he felt like shit. His charka pathway was completely destroyed. The energy wave was constantly pushing him away for hours on end. Naruto's weary eyes looked when he finally impacted against some sort of invisible barrier. His bright blue eyes looked at it and saw the strange black marking in midair. The marking was constantly shifting as he touched one of the lines with his bloody hand. It reacted to his blood, glowed and sucked him in.

Naruto materialized in a blue clear sky before falling down toward earth. He was high enough that fear gripped his heart.

'Shit!' Naruto mentally shouted as he tried to activate his ability to fly. But he had very little charka in him since all of his pathways were shredded. They still provide some regeneration of the energy, but in negligible amount. Gathering as much as he could within his body, which wasn't much, he channeled in the technique to slow his descent. His body slapped into the earth with relatively fast speed, enough to crack a few of his ribs, adding more to his already numerous injuries.

Naruto laid there, coughing out the dust that managed to invade his mouth.

'How did I escape? Did Obito screwed up?' Naruto thought and panicked. He was concern about whether Kaguya would be able to escape from her imprisonment. Naruto knew even if her body was destroyed, her soul was still in there somewhere. After few more thoughts, Naruto's mind clicked.

"No… Obito didn't make a mistake… I made the seal with my blood, so inside me is the key to escape," Naruto speculated after his body recuperated enough. He exhaled with relief as Kaguya didn't figure it out when she had a body. Now, she was truly trapped for all eternity. The plan had worked.

Something sharp poked him as Naruto's head turned toward the sky. A few people wearing mismatched armors with ruffian hair, and heavily unshaven beard were stabbing him with their rusty and dulled metal weapon. They were yelling in something in a different language. Naruto blinked and tried to move his arms, but couldn't. They were broken.

"A little help?" Naruto asked, but the barbarian looked at each other before grabbing his hair.

"Ow… wait," Naruto protested as he was dragged along the ground by his hair. They ignored his complaining, and hauled him toward their camp. The hair-pulling pain numbed after a while as Naruto looked around, and noticed a completely different landscape.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he was stripped of anything valuable including his metal forehead protector before throwing into a deep hole that was dug in the ground. Naruto mustered his remaining strength and leaned on the dirt wall, looking at the sky. The sun was high up, and he became really thirsty. He hadn't drank or eaten anything when he was trapped, and now he was reaching his limit. A few barbarians went over, and had a glance at him with a smirk. After a while, they threw some sort of stale bread down for him to eat, and a few drop of waters every now and then.

Naruto eagerly accepted it to fill his stomach, and use whatever nutrients they provided to increase the speed of his recovery.

"I should try to live… and find a way back home if possible," Naruto muttered to himself as he was imprisoned.

Days went by as he counted the time the sun cross the sky. They dragged him out of the prison hole every now, and then to use him as some sort of manual labor, working in the field.

Months went by as he was washed, and being tortured as some sort of cheap amusement. His strength returned slowly over time, but was nowhere near the superhuman level he had enjoyed yet. He was only strong as an average civilian. More time went by as he got stronger. His body grew as well with his shoulder became broader, and he gain a few inches taller along with some nice muscles.

"You, golden boy, come here," the chieftain said as Naruto complied. He had picked up some words throughout the months of captivity, and he could understand most of their speeches now. It was different to his language, and they spoke in rather fractured words.

"You know to fight?" the chieftain asked as Naruto nodded. The bearded man laughed loudly and threw a small rusted dagger at Naruto's feet. Naruto picked it up with one hand, and looked at the leader of the tribe, wondering if he should stab the man.

"Fight," the chief commanded as a few people behind Naruto pushed him forward into an arena. It was clumsily set up. Another slave was shivering at the other end, and he also held another rusty dagger in his hand. The slave's eyes were full of fear while Naruto entered his stance. He was never good at Taijutsu or Kenjutsu, but Naruto shrugged and use whatever work for him.

Naruto waited for the man to initiate the attack, but his opponent did not. After a few minutes went by, and a lot of shouting by bystanders, a whip slashed against Naruto's back as he grunted, staggering forward. The man saw this opportunity and dashed forward to impale his bronze weapon into the Sage's neck. Naruto's reflex, recovered somewhat to above average human level, allowed him to evade the fatal blow.

"I don't want to kill you, but I'm sorry… I can't die here," Naruto said in Japanese, his mother tongue, and pressed his dagger in the man's lower jaw and through head in one swift motion. The crowd erupted in laughter and cheers.

"Good! Strong, come, serve under me and you will have all you want! Rome is burning! We shall loot, pillage, drink, rape!" the chieftain called out after Naruto was dragged toward him some time later. Naruto didn't kneel at first, but he did it afterward, remembering the first time he didn't and had to spend a few days mending his shattered kneecaps. These people were rather brutal when they didn't get what they want.

"I will remove that head of yours later," Naruto said in Japanese before bowing at the man. The chieftain didn't understand Naruto's words, but mistook the posture of the boy as obedience. The chieftain laughed and ordered some of his women to clean the boy over, and satisfy the newest warrior of the tribe.

For the few years that followed, Naruto's innocence was ripped slowly away as he saw countless atrocities committed by those around him. Villages burned in their wakes, corpse mutilated for fun, and mother cries for her children as they were being butchered while she being was raped. The green grass turned crimson red as bloods constantly were spilt.

Wars and conflict engulfed the lawless land after the mighty empire of Rome collapsed. Naruto didn't know much about that empire through the years, only that it had stood for centuries, governing this world. Unfortunately, like all things, it crumbled with time. The barbarians helped it along as well.

Naruto clenched his fist, feeling much of his strength returned. He was strong, above normal people as his muscles developed further. His charka pathway was still a wreck, but he felt some sensation every now and then. They were being healed through his Uzumaki's bloodline, but very slowly. He kneeled down at the ragged form a teenage girl. She was still young, only roughly 14 years old. Her body was drenched in semen as her hips were spread apart forcefully and her eyes not focusing on anything particular. She was recently gang-raped. Naruto held her head up and kissed her forehead, but she didn't response at all.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me. If I didn't save you then, you wouldn't have to suffered this fate," Naruto apologized as he cut her throat, ending her miserable existence. He had saved her many months ago because he couldn't let her die, and it came to this.

"Naruto," the chieftain roared angrily as he pointed at all the corpses around the blond. They were warrior class of the tribe. Naruto had killed them when he found out what they had done, and some were still doing it when he caught them.

The chieftain was furious, and ordered his guards to seize Naruto. Naruto allowed them dragged him into a jail cell as he was still depressed. He looked at moonlight above, and cleared the tears from his eyes. They would let him out eventually since he was a powerful warrior in the tribe. Naruto couldn't kill the chief yet because the chief's bodyguard will retaliate, and he wasn't strong enough to take them all on and escape.

"If only someone can bring order and peace back to the land…" Naruto muttered to himself as he pulled a piece of ragged sheet over his body and entered the dream world. Faces of those he had killed haunted him, but he ignored them as he trained his mind to do. Days went by with the chief constantly asked if he had repented for his action. Naruto remained silence at the question.

Horn blazing as Naruto snapped his eyes open in the cold misty morning. The fog had shrouded the surrounding. He heard strange noise in the distance, and narrowed his eyes toward the incoming shadows. Banners were flapping wildly in the winds as screams and shouts were heard all around him. One of the barbarians ran passed his cage as Naruto threw a small stone cup at that person to get his attention.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as the barbarian stopped in his track. The bearded man had his leather armor on incorrectly.

"Under attack, man in metal armors, scary," the barbarian said in a panicked voice before he ran off in opposite direction, and away from the coming banner. Naruto blinked at the revelation, and immediately broke out from the wooden cage with a well-placed kick. He could have done so any time since his strength was greater than normal person now. Naruto ran toward his tent, and found it was ransacked during his imprisonment. Naruto sighed as his standard weapons and armors were gone.

Without further delay, Naruto pulled away the carpet that was on the floor in the middle of the room, and lifted up a long and wide box that was buried beneath. It was his contingency plan as he realized one day he would have to leave this place, and find a new path for himself.

Naruto quickly put on his light leather armor from the box, and pulled out the giant great sword. The blade was made in secret using his old hitai-ate as materials. Whatever little metal provided from the forehead protector was used for the coating over the solid steel.

Naruto realized that none of the metal in this world could conduct his charka, thus he had to improvise to give him an advantage. The salvaged metal had allowed him to channel whatever little charka he had within him to produce a sharp and invisible edge that could cut through steel armor like knife to butter. With that sword in his possession, he was unbeatable in battle.

"I can't die here," Naruto muttered and exited the camp, and ran around looking for a certain target. He had to dodge a few men with body covered entirely in metals. They were much more skillful in swordplay than the salvages. Naruto had no time to check them out as he swung a massive blade across his target, beheading him.

"Told you I would remove your head," Naruto pointed at the chief's dead body. The dead man's face was filled with shock. The barbarians in sight were also stunned along with their opponents. The metal-covered ones recovered first and attacked the barbarian, ending their lives quickly enough before they turned their attentions toward Naruto.

"Knight?" Naruto asked himself as he remembered some of the tales told by his bed warmers. Naruto quickly blocked a side slash from one of the incoming longsword held by one of the Knights.

With his stronger than average strength, the blond pushed the weapon away and channeled charka through his weapon and slashed diagonally across his opponent. The blade went through the man's armor unhindered from shoulder to waist before crashing into the ground at the end. Naruto pulled the blade back, out of the ground, and kicked his opponent away. The Knight's body spitted in half when he fell backward toward the ground, his comrades immediately took notice.

"What was that?" one of the knights said, pushing up his visor to see clearly. Naruto held his great blade in his hand and glanced at his opponents. There were half a dozen of them around him, yet he wasn't afraid. He had fought against worst odd before, and still emerged victorious with some minor wounds.

"Let us get this over with," Naruto said with a smile as the knights closed their visors again. One of them dashed forward and parried with the Sage. Naruto blocked his thrust and slapped the offending blade to the side with his great sword's flat side via his shoulder before trying to spear the man through the head. The knight tilted his head to dodge it before slashed Naruto's arm with a small knife he took out from his waist. Naruto gritted his teeth as he jumped back, looking at the wound. It would heal soon.

"Damn it, he's skilled not like my men," Naruto muttered under his breath before entering his stance again. He looked at the other opponents in sight, but they remained standing with their sword stabbed on the ground, and their hands were on the hilt. They were watching a duel, and didn't want to interrupt.

Naruto turned back toward his opponent was dashing toward him with sword in a thrusting position.

Naruto position his hands, and great sword, up for a downward slash. As soon as the Knight came close enough, Naruto let the hammer fall. The Knight saw that, and jumped to the side, and then toward him again in a zigzag pattern as Naruto quickly spun around to evade the blade's thrust. In the spinning motion, Naruto tried to attack the Knight again, aiming for Knight's head, but missed narrowly. Both fighters moved back a bit, and entered their combat stance again. With a few heavy breathing, they re-engaged.

'Shit!' Naruto grumbled as the heavily armored opponent dodged his strike with perfection before almost delivering a fatal blow on Naruto's body. More of the Knight's companions nearby gathered around Naruto and his opponent. They wanted to watch the duel, forgetting about the battle that was going on in the background.

'Shit, now I can't escape… they want a good fight? I will give them a good fight!' Naruto grumbled before roaring a battle cry. The Knight wasn't shock at that, but at the speed Naruto now exhibited.

The sage channeled charka through his limbs muscles to improve his speed and strength as he dashed toward his opponent. He slashed the sword horizontally across the Knight's head with two hands. Naruto's opponent ducked down, dodging that, but Naruto let one hand go off the blade. He twisted his wrist and slammed the heavy blade vertically downward in mid swing with the other. All the spectator's eyes widen at the feat. Their comrade was gutted. Blood and insides spilled on the dirty ground as Naruto pulled up his great sword from the carcass. Naruto exhaled one deep breath before pointing the bloody blade at all of them, challenging them.

The spectators looked at each other, trying to see who should go next. Before long, another one step forward and their swords clashed. Naruto swung to the side as the man tried to parry with the blade. Naruto smirked as he channeled charka into his weapon and it went through the man's steel sword, and half of his body in a single go. Crimson liquids sprayed across the spectators' armor, but they remained still. Some were shocked before several of them nodded, and another combatant stood forward.

This one was more skillful than the last but Naruto was getting the hang of their battle technique, and understood how they fought. It seemed like they all were trained together in some sort of barrack, thus most of their skills and techniques were similar.

Before long, the Knight's helmet flew off his head from being impacted by a hilt of the great sword. He fell on his back as his opponent moved forward, and about to strike with the intention of ending his life.

"I YIELD!" he called out with one hand up as the great blade stopped only a few centimeters from his forehead. Several sweat drops slid down his face, showing that he was exhausted from the duel. He wasn't expecting to be spare during the duel as he did it on reflex.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as the man blinked. He was quite young for someone who lived and died on the battlefield.

"It means I surrender. You have won. My life is yours, as a slave if you will until I can ransom myself," the man offered, checking the barbarian's expression.

Naruto thought about it for a bit then nodded, allowing his opponent to get up. Chattering and whispers could be heard in the crowd as Naruto use this time to gather his breath, and recover his stamina. They were wondering who Naruto was from what he could hear.

More and more combatants stood up, and fought the barbarian. They began to understand that the battle wasn't to the death. Naruto stopped dealing a killing blow afterward, and almost all of them yielded in the end, telling him they will pay for their freedom later. Some complimented his technique, and how he actually growing stronger during the battle. Cheers and laughter erupted as the duel continued on; they were completely oblivious to the fighting nearby as more and more of their comrades gathered, and try out their skill.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?" a huge man called out and pushed through the crowd. He had different armor than the rest of around Naruto. Two more person of similar attire followed him by the side. The fighting around them had died down, and they came over to see why most of their knights were here, standing idling around. All the knights immediately turned toward the call, and dropped to their knee once the man moved out the way, revealing another shorter person behind him.

"My Lord, we beg for your forgiveness," the Knights implored, bowing their head at the blond-haired boy that just entered the little made shift ring. He was smaller than the rest and fairly feminine, with intricate pattern on his armor. His face was expressionless as his eyes filled deadly seriousness. He stabbed his sword into the ground and placed both his hand onto its hilt.

"Why are my Knights watching a duel instead of participating in the actual battle?" He asked after a brief scan of the spot. His voice filled with power.

Naruto was standing in amidst of the kneeling knights, and that person looked at directly at him.

"Gawain, Lancelot," the boy said with authority as two of his accompanying knights moved forward. Naruto wondered if he should strike them, but felt that if he did, he would have to fight everyone present in one go. Naruto couldn't put down his blade, so he held it up high by his shoulder, contemplating what to do next. He had a quick glance to the surrounding, trying to figure out way the best way to escape.

"Kneel before Arturia Pendragon, the rightful King of England," the long-haired man demanded but Naruto just smirked at the command. He had done enough kneeling in the past few years, and he swore he wouldn't kneel to anyone anymore, let alone at someone that young, King or not.

"If you want to make me kneel, you have to defeat me in battle and make me," Naruto said as most of knights nodded on reflex before realizing what they were doing, and stopped immediately. Some of them apologized to the King for such misconduct. The boy's three giant knights drew their blades, but quickly stopped with a simple gesture from their King.

"It's not needed… he said he will kneel if I defeat him," Arturia said with a voice filled with confidence. Naruto narrow his eyes hesitantly, and entered his stance. There was something different about that boy, who seemed to draw people around him.

Arturia pulled up his blade from its spot and entered his stance. All the knights immediately moved out the way, allowing the duel to commence. Arturia dashed forward at an alarming speed. It was faster than any of the Knights Naruto had recently fought. Naruto quickly parried the boy's blade weakly due to his shock before getting a slashed across his back when Arturia passed him by in a single step.

Naruto grunted at the pain and spun around to block another of his opponent's slash. Several more clashes and their blade were locked. Naruto used his strength to push the King of England back. It was easy enough as there was no weight behind the boy's attack.

"You're strong, stronger than anyone I have fought here…" Naruto began as Arturia walked around the reach of his weapon, examining him.

"If the strongest is King, does that mean if I defeat you, I will be King?" Naruto asked with some sarcasm. Arturia's three personal body guards shouted insults while the rest of the bystanders were whispering to each other.

"If I die here by someone, who have ravages my homeland, then that all I ever amounted to, and England would be better without me," Arturia stated flatly as he held the blade in his hands, moving it higher up. Naruto smirked at the comment. His opponent was determined and strong-willed.

"LET SEE THEN!" Naruto roared and channeled his charka into his leg, and lurched forward at incredible speed. Arturia's eyes widen as he blocked the fast downward sword slash. His knees were forcibly bended at the force since his opponent used his entire weight behind the strike. The air rang as two metal blades collided.

Naruto's eyes was widen this time as his charka enhanced blade failed to slice through the King's weapon. It pulsed with magical energy. Arturia tilted his blade to one side, allowing Naruto's heavy blade into the ground before his eyes flashed with some strange aura. Naruto didn't realized what had happened after that as his chest erupted in blood with a deep cut. Arturia was behind him now. Naruto let go of his great sword, and dropped to his knee. He was defeated.

Arturia turned around, and walked toward the kneeling man. Naruto, on other hand, touched his chest and felt it was beginning to heal, even if the cut was fatal to most people. Unfortunately, it would leave scars.

Arturia finally stood in front of the kneeling barbarian.

"You have fought well barbarian, but you are defeated and now kneeling. For the atrocities you committed in my homeland, I, Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights, shall end your life," Arturia declared, and raised his weapon up.

'So this is the end… I should have died years ago so it doesn't really matter,' Naruto thought and closed his eyes. He lifted his head up high, expecting the strike. Arturia hesitated for a moment as people usually begged for their lives at this point. Before he could completely the intended task, most of the knights immediately kneeled by barbarian's side.

"My King, please spare his life. He had spared mine, if you wish to take his life, please take me instead," one of the Knights called out as Gawain, Bedivere and Lancelot looked around in astonishment. They couldn't believe the sight and the behavior of their own army.

"You're asking me to spare my enemy? Have you forgotten your oath?" Arturia asked sternly with his sword still held up high.

"I haven't forgotten my oath, but I cannot cast aside my own code of honor, my King. This man had spared my life during the duel even if he didn't need to. If you wish to kill him, please behead me as well, so I may see my ancestor without regret," one of the Knights said before stabbed his sword into the ground. Slowly, one by one, the other Knights did the same as Arturia remained expressionless.

"I cannot allow him to live, he's too strong, he would one day turn his blade against mine," Arturia said and slashed downward, ignoring the protests. His blade was blocked by Lancelot's longsword just above Naruto's head. Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the blade near his skin.

"Are you against me as well Lancelot?"

"No, my King. I have vowed to serve you faithfully, so I'm serving you faithfully," Lancelot said, hinting something as he kneeled down at the barbarian.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said after a moment of thoughts. There was no need to lie.

"Strange name… we cannot let you go nor can we take you as prisoner. However, your honorable actions had touched many of my brethren as they all vouched for you even though they only met you recently. They said, one know each well when their blade clashes, so I asked you this: Naruto Uzumaki, will you serve England and sworn your allegiance to my noble King, who wishes to unify this land and bring forth a peace," Lancelot asked Naruto.

Naruto thought for a bit and had a quick glance around him. All the Knights were looking at him, waiting for his response. He turned toward the King, and noticed Arturia's eyes remained impassive. There was lack of emotion in them as Naruto pondered why.

"If you have me, Arturia Pentadragon, I will serve you as long as my own honor isn't compromised," Naruto stated and explained his honor a little bit. Everyone looked toward Arturia in anticipation.

"I accept, Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by one of my Knights, may your sword serve realm till the day you join your ancestor," Arturia declared. All the kneeling knights bowed deeply at the statement, and Naruto vowed.

"Thank you, my King," was a one few lines they said. Arturia ordered them to get up and move out. They have to clear the lands of all barbarians in this campaign.

"I thank you… Sir Lancelot," Naruto said after a moment of pause. They were walking with the mass toward their camp. Naruto tried to remember something he heard about these Knights as he was apparently one of them now.

"No worry, you should have that wound checked," Lancelot pointed at the Naruto's chest. The sage chuckled as it had already healed a while back.

"Just a flesh wound, I had worst, so no need to make a big deal out of it," Naruto said as he fell back alongside with his new comrades. They were asking if they could check his massive weapon, and possible future duel and sparring sessions. It wasn't strange to be enlisted at first, but Naruto realized the camps were filled with mercenary as well.

'She almost lost half of her army…' Lancelot thought grimly as he walked behind his King, Arturia Pendragon. The Knights would deserted their King if he act unjustly even in war.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

A few Years went by as Naruto trained in the art of chivalry and knighthood. He began mastering the way of the sword as the barbarian's way of doing it was crude, thus his Kenjutsu skill rose to its proper level. As expected, he started at the bottom of the hierarchy even if his skill was far outstripping his own rank. It was simply because Arturia still didn't trust him. The King of England did promote Naruto due to his heroic deeds, and his ability to bring victory where there was none. Eventually Naruto became of the Knights of the Round.

"Arturia!" Naruto shouted as Arturia fell off his horse after being hit by several stray arrows. Naruto quickly swung his massive black blade of solid steel, enchanted with wind charka, across the numerous enemies around him. He bisected them easily and broke off the engagement. He dashed toward Arturia, who stood up. The King was ignoring the injuries and cut down his enemies, while making the wound bigger with every slashes.

"My King, you need to return back to camp to check your wounds, you shouldn't move too much, and it might be infectious if you do not treat it soon," Lancelot called out from the side after he beheaded several salvages. More kept coming from the woods as arrow continuously fell from the sky. The King and his escort were ambushed during one of their scouting mission. Arturia always did his own scouting so he could see exactly where everything was on the landscape, and formulate his plans.

Naruto quickly placed Arturia over his shoulder, and ran off in the distance, away from the battle.

"Put me down," Arturia ordered, there was something else in the voice.

"No can do, if you want, you can chop off my head for disobedience. But only when you're healed, my King," Naruto joked and ignored his King's further protest. Naruto carried his Lord toward their camp in haste. Gawain, Bedivere and Lancelot stayed further back as they retreated, and they paused occasionally to hold of the assault, allowing their King to escape since Naruto was faster than most of them, and their horses were all dead during the confrontation.

Naruto ran into the King's tent and placed Arturia down. He ordered everyone in sight to go find the physicians as the King's life was in danger. Everyone in the room made themselves scarce on the shouted command. Naruto kneeled down his King's side and removed the armor so he could check the wounds. The metal pieces were now dyed in red.

Arturia tried to stop his Knight, but he was weakened due to blood lost. Naruto completely removed Arturia's chest armor and was stunned, and speechless. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure his eyes wasn't playing trick on him. Arturia looked at Naruto without any expression on _her_ face.

"Out, all of you," Guinevere, the Queen, called out as she entered the tent with female physicians in tow. She quickly went to bedside and checked over Arturia while pulling Naruto out the way.

"You knew… How could you not," Naruto asked, but then remembered King and Queen do sleep together so he didn't expect an answer. Guinevere sighed as Lancelot entered the tent. There were a few arrows protruding from his back, stuck in armors, but he ordered the physician to check over Arturia's wounds first.

"Naruto, you should never tell anyone this," Lancelot said holding Naruto's on the shoulder with a hand on each side. Naruto sighed and knew the reason why Arturia must hide her gender. Only male was allowed to rule any kingdom in this world, but during this time of war, the people needed a strong king, and the knights would only follow an excellent commander. Arturia was both. She served as king better than anyone else that Naruto could think of. No one questioned her choices either.

"What about…" Naruto tilted his head toward the physicians, implicating them but Lancelot's face went dark. Naruto understood the expression.

"I understand, please make sure their families are well taken care of…" Naruto said with a sorrowful tone as Lancelot promised that he would do that. Naruto walked out the tent and met up with Gawain.

"What about the battle? If we idling here for too long, the savages would march to the nearest village, and more of our people would die," Naruto asked as Gawain had a thoughtful expression. They conversed a bit more on what to do, and Naruto went to the camp to take the initiative with the Round Knights' support.

With the King incapacitated along with Lancelot, who also needed to heal his wounds. For the first time since Naruto joined Arturia's army, he had finally able to show his charisma and leadership skills without restrains. The masses heard his every word. How he stated even if Arturia wasn't here, the King's will was and that they, the King's swords, shall carry it out without hesitation. They should not fight for the King's, but for themselves and their loves one. If they do not, the salvages shall lay waste to their home, and their children's blood shall stain the street.

With a single united roar by the crowd, the army moved forward, and spread out while Naruto took some of the strongest Knights to assault their enemy front as a distraction. The tactless salvages were too busy engaging the blond before they were flanked in both sides. Panics filled their heart quickly afterward and they finally routed. It was an overwhelming victory. Many knights joined Naruto in the frontal assault died in the battle, but their names and deeds would be remembered, at least by one person.

"Naruto! Naruto!" the Knights cheered after another victory with minimal losses after a different battle. He was given command to some small skirmishes when the King wasn't present. Arturia couldn't be everywhere at once. Naruto Uzumaki, the Crimson Knight, had fast becoming a legend on the battlefield. Everyone admired him within England, and those outside the nation feared him. His prowess in battle was the constant talk of the day. Nothing stands before him on the battlefield as he literally was the maelstrom of blades.

Naruto wasn't called the Crimson Knight at first due to his Knight's armor being white with black lining. However, after every battle, it became bloody red, dyed with his enemies' blood. Thus, it became a symbolism within early 6th century England, where there wasn't much thing to be happy about.

Naruto picked up a small child below him, and placed her over his shoulder as he moved through the crowded, waving at them. Knights walked in uniform line behind him as they returned from their campaign.

The celebration erupted throughout the kingdom as their King had brought more time of peace with the recent victories. Naruto walked among the crowd, and have a chat with them as he usually did in his free time, whenever he wasn't training.

"Mordred, why don't you remove your armors and wore something more befitting? It's a celebration… come to think of it, I never seen your face before. What do you look like under all that?" Naruto asked the Knight by his side, who had adorned head to toe in thick armors. Naruto, on other hand, was in normal civilian clothing since the time had become peaceful.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, and I need to be ready all the time at the King's request," Mordred said with admiration as Naruto chuckled. Mordred was also a Knight of the Rounds, but always hidden behind his armor and seemingly held the King in high esteem. Naruto wondered if the man was badly scarred or something along that line. However, he didn't make much deal out of it as most of the Knights had their own little secret.

Naruto shrugged afterward, continued down to their barrack. The celebration had continued throughout the day, and it finally ended with a few drunkards here and there, still not wanting to return to their home and deal with their spouses. Arturia was heading back to the castle, but she overheard some conversation along the way.

"God bless the King and Queen, life have never been better! The barbarians finally tried to sue for peace, it's about time, but I still say… kill them all!"

"Yeah I agree… but don't you mean bless the Crimson Knight? He brought us this final victory, but still, he served under our King, soooo bless the KING!" one of the drunkard called out as a few of them laughed.

"The King is just when not in battle, and invincible when is! The Queen is a beauty, and great on the eye… I wondered why there's no heir… Isn't that strange?"

"Maybe the King is impotent? Also I heard some rumors about her and Lancelot, they were lovers apparently… I wonder if those rumors are true, why hadn't the King done anything about it or even told us off… it felt like he didn't care at all? If only an heir appears soon, it would put down all the rumors… hopefully," one of the drunkards pointed out and rubbed his stoned eyes.

"Why would he care? He's great after all! Such thing shouldn't bother him!"

"Meh, we all know the King is great, but I think Crimson Knight is greater! He show compassion, and walked among us, helped us out at little thing… did you know he fixed my cart wheel a few days ago, and shown my son how to wield a sword properly as well? He even promised my son a Knight position in the future, so beat that! Our King… hmmm… rarely go out of the castle beside for battle, and remained completely cold and expressionless… when I gained an audience with the King for a problem I had with my neighbors, it felt like I was talking to a statue… it was really creepy I tell yas! Even the knights standing along the hall shown more emotions than him, and their faces were completely covered in armor!"

"Really?... I thought I was the only one…I had seen the King's face clearly a few months ago. He's a great looker alright, kind of girlish though, but I just felt like I was watching an empty shell… anyway, the King should learn from the Crimson Knight. What was his name… ah Naruto, he's also undefeated in battle…"

"You know what!? If the sword was back in that stone, I have doubt that he would able to pull it out," a drunkard said as he collapsed face first on the table, passing out. His buddy patted him on the back before joining him. A few others was chuckling, and drowning themselves in more alcohol.

"Come to think of it… have you seen him aged at all?"

"The King don't age, dumbass, he's immortality…. Blessed by the fairies or haven't you heard?… I think he's… how old is he?"

"No, I don't mean the King… I mean the Crimson Knight, he doesn't age at all… or maybe my eyes been playing trick on me, but I swear, he looked the same as he did a few years ago… even my daughter said so…huh?" The drunkard said as his vision getting hazy, and he fell out of his chair. The others were mumbling something else as Arturia walked passed them. They were completely oblivious to their King's present.

"Please don't mind them, my King, they are just drunkards who couldn't hold their liquor," Lancelot said as Astorio turned her head at him.

"I don't care about that, they can say whatever they wish. A King is not human, and one cannot protect the people with emotions…" Arturia about to say when she heard a deafening cheers nearby. Arturia, along with Lancelot, moved toward it, and saw Naruto was having a duel with dozens of other knights without swords. They were drinking and a dozen of her Knights were lying on the ground, completely drunk. Arturia remained expressionless, watching her Knights drinking their body weight in rum while Lancelot smiled at the sight.

"Common… you guys… umm… more!... oh look it's the King…" Naruto pointed at Arturia.

"Shall we let her join us?" Naruto said while half-drunk as all the Knights looked lazily at the King. They quickly dropped down on their knee halfheartedly, with a few collapsed faces first into the dirt and snoozing. Lancelot blinked as he realized Naruto was giving out sensitive information, but all the men around the table were really drunk so they dismissed those parts.

"I have expected that much from a barbarian," Arturia said impassively as Naruto smirked in his hazy state, seemingly heard something.

"What she … say? She still called me a …. barbarian after all these years, but my King, you …. should put more … emotions into insults… like YOU BASTARD BARBARIAN, STOP DRIN…HIC…" Naruto shouted angrily, but didn't finish the sentence as he collapsed on the dirt, joining the rest. Arturia remained indifferent to the whole thing.

"Punish them for misconduct," Arturia ordered as Lancelot about to comply.

"I will do it when they awake, my King, if I do it now, they would not feel it," Lancelot said as Arturia nodded, understanding the reason. She looked at the only Knight of the Rounds in that tangle mess with a straight face.

"I change my mind, punish only Naruto, string him up in front of the gate," Arturia corrected as Lancelot sighed. Lancelot carried out the order as he dragged the unconscious man toward the gate.

Arturia returned back to the castle. She entered her bed chamber, but Guinevere wasn't there. Ignoring the fact the Queen was missing this late at night, she went to bed. She didn't think much of the rumors, but she felt something else. That night she couldn't sleep and wondered if the idiot Knight of her was getting sick in the cold weather. She went to checked him without anyone noticing. Naruto was snoozing while being bounded and hanged above the front gate. Arturia smiled a little when no one was looking.

**XxX(Scene Changed)XxX**

Months went by for England as Arturia continued to govern the people with absolute perfection. However, even then, rumors continued to appear, and the more the people questioned Arturia's right to rule each day. Arturia never narrowed her eyes or shown a sign of empathy toward her citizens. She managed to balance the country without any deviations, and punished people without a single mistake. She sentenced hundreds of criminals to death without batting an eye. She retained her cold expression throughout all the tasks as a few people wondered if their King was human at all.

Naruto watched from the sideline as the time went by. He made fun and cracked jokes at his King's expense, trying to elicit a reaction, and he thought some small micro expression was shown, but he wasn't sure. Naruto even changed Arturia's bedding, and shifted the schedule around, causing much confusion. Naruto was disciplined for those misconducts by Arturia's alone instead of ordering Lancelot to do it.

Without Naruto around, Arturia showed no emotions as she sat on her throne as the people come and go from the castle day by day. She exhibited no remorse or guilt when she cut down her enemies, or when a child handed her a flower on the way back from her skirmishes. And like the King's cold demeanor, the people reciprocated the same cold attitude. Civil unrest started to appear in small isolated pockets all across Camelot.

"Are you leaving?" Naruto asked as several Knights carried all they have on their mount. They became dissatisfied with their King in the recent months. Arturia was seemingly invincible in battle, and show great characteristic at leading them. However, when she handed out promotion, as a King should, there was no feeling in it. Those that received it felt empty. It shouldn't be like that.

"I know you can't go with us due to your vows, but you must see the discontent of the Kingdom under his rule… he doesn't understand human feeling… I gave my all in battle, yet he never smiled at me once, how can I serve someone like that?"

"What about your own vows? You are breaking your oaths!" Naruto called out at the retreating forms of his friends. One of the knights behind them stopped and turned around.

"Naruto, we vowed to expel the barbarian invasion… We succeeded in that and fulfilled our oath. I thought I wanted to serve a King who could bring the peace till the end just like I had dreamed those years ago. But… I couldn't… I know Arturia, the King, had finally brought that peace with the Battle at Badon Hill. We all fought bravely and died bravely there… yet he show no sadness for the fallen… my two brothers died in that battle, so did my father the one before that... I'm all that left of my family. How could I serve someone who can't sympathize with my loss, and failed to understand my sorrow?"

Naruto looked at the ground, and remained silent at the statement. The Knight shook his head and continued toward the gate, leaving Camelot along with others. More was leaving each passing days, searching for glory elsewhere.

"Arturia… you cannot rule if you show no empathy toward your people, why can't you feel their pains and loss?" Naturo muttered sadly, and remembered his vows to serve her until his last breath. He looked at his hand. It was still youthful. He hadn't aged a single day, nor did she… it seemed like he was stuck in his contract.

"I hope you changed one day, even if a little… Arturia," Naruto said as he walked toward the stable, where dozens more Knights were packing up their things, getting their horses, and heading elsewhere else.

Time went peacefully, but that peace was shattered when Lancelot's and Guinevere's affair was revealed by traitors. Naruto caught the traitors after some investigation, but the damage was done. The Kingdom became divided. Arturia did not see the inescapably unrighteous action as a betrayal; she understood the sacrifice Guinevere had made to conceal her gender. Still, as dictated by law and Arturia's capacity as King, she ordered the execution of Guinevere without any hesitation.

In the end, Lancelot couldn't allow the love of his life be kill, rallying support around him. This had brought forth the tragedy that no one wanted, and torn the kingdom apart.

Those that knew the truth stood by Lancelot's side. Naruto wanted to stand by Lancelot's side, and to tell Arturia that she was in the wrong, but his vows to serve her made his choice for him. Naruto wept as he had to cut down those that were his friends, who he had trained with, in Arturia's name, and for the stability of the Kingdom. He was also tasked of bring back the traitor Lancelot and the former Queen Guinevere. If they resist, he was to bring back their head.

Lancelot' and Naruto' blades clashed dozens of time on a grassy field where countless of other Knights lay dead and unburied. Lancelot was disarmed after a few more clashes, and fell backward on the grass. Lancelot was exhausted as Naruto moved toward his longtime friend. Guinevere immediately stood in between. She used her body to shield the incoming strike as Naruto stopped an inch before her face.

"Please, Naruto, you know there was no right or wrong to this… I thought I could live a life without love, but I couldn't… I don't remember when I fell in love with Lancelot and his ideals… if anyone was in the wrong, it's mine," Guinevere begged the knight in crimson armors with some visible white line. Blood had not covered it completely. Naruto looked through his helmet, and at the girl determined face. He closed his eyes and tilted his head a little afterward.

"My Queen, please go… as far away from this place as possible, go where no one can find you," Naruto suggested. He wanted to spare the Queen. She was still his Queen, but Guinevere shook her head.

"Without Lancelot, I will not leave," Guinevere declared, still shielding Lancelot's body with her own. Lancelot placed a hand on Guinevere's shoulder, and gently moved her out the way.

"Naruto, I know that you do want to do this as you could have killed me dozens time over already, but when I clashes with you, your blade hesitated… it's crying out in pain. You covered your face in amour so I couldn't see your sorrows; I understood that, but if you must, then take my life to honor your oath to Arturia," Lancelot offered while Guinevere protested. She couldn't live without him, and he without her. If they were to die, they should die together. Naruto watched their little drama through the watery barrier that somehow erected in front of eyes.

Naruto looked at his the black blade in his hand, and then toward the sky.

"Lancelot… Do you remember those years ago where you blocked sword strike from Arturia and spared my life… let me returned the favor," Naruto said as he threw the heavy blade upward into the sky. It was spinning in the air as Lancelot and Guinevere watched the weapon's motion. It fell down toward earth and slashed through the Crimson Knight's front armor, and embedded deep into the ground. Blood erupted from the gapping wound, and spraying outward right in the front of the shocked couple.

"NARUTO!" they both shouted, running toward their friend as he collapsed backward from his severe self-inflicted injury.

"Why did you do that?" Lancelot asked after they removed the blond's helmet. His inner collar was wet, showing he had been crying for some time as he had to cut down those that he cherished.

"This is to repay the debt I owed to you… I should have died those years ago if you did nothing to stop the King… Now that I'm wounded, I will not able to chase you down, so run… far away from here and don't look back," Naruto pointed out as Guinevere placed her hands on his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. She felt that they were already beginning to heal.

"I can't leave you here like this," Lancelot denied as Naruto shook his head.

"I have killed much of my friends in this civil war, I don't want to do it anymore… please… go. I will be fine," Naruto said and pushed them away from him. He reassured them that he will be alright as he wasn't normal, much like Arturia. Lancelot and Guinevere looked at their friend one last time before getting on the horses, and left these lands behind. They would never return to honor their friend sacrifices.

Hours went by before Naruto got up, and check his wounds. He returned back to Camelot after burying all the dead around the battlefield. He used their fallen swords as a tombstone marker, and prayed for their soul.

"Are you saying Lancelot wounded you?" Arturia said coldly, sitting on her throne and looking down at Naruto. The sage was kneeling in front of her. Naruto's armor was broken in several places. She looked around at the Knights, who stood along the wall. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed them.

"Father… I wish to stay and see the King's judgment," Mordred asked hopefully, wanting to stay.

"Leave us," Arturia commanded, ignoring Mordred's request. Mordred protested, but Astroria looked at her Knight with a deadly glare. The heavy armored man shivered slightly, and left the room afterward. The huge door closed behind them.

"I know you let them go, why?" Arturia asked in a rather monotonic voice.

"Because they deserved mercy, my King… How many battles did Lancelot fought by your side… how many time he took an arrow for you? How many nights did Guinevere stay with you even though there was nothing between you? Guinevere had given everything she had to conceal your identity, and Lancelot was your childhood's friend. You have spar and trained together, do you not feel anything at all? Do you feel remorse or guilt when you sentence them to death?" Naruto asked, looking up as his King.

"A King is not a human, one do not need emotions to rule. It only makes one hesitant in their resolve. Justice demanded that they must pay for their sins. How can I govern an entire Kingdom if I couldn't follow of a simple law? Those that commit treason must be executed, even if they are my Queen or my most loyal friends. She had taken an oath to stay by my side, and he had sworn to serve me faithfully, yet they broke my trust," Arturia pointed out as Naruto closed his eyes. Silence reign the room as Arturia placed her sword tip onto the floor. The King waited for Naruto to say something as he sighed.

"Do you think that you are a _just_ King?"

"Do you believe that all the choices you made are correct?"

"If that was the case, why did all the Knights who gathered around you before, now have forsaken you? Why did the world turned it back toward you? Why is your kingdom in a state of civil unrest?" Naruto asked several questions without opening his eyes. Arturia thought for a moment before answering.

"Everything I done was for the good of my kingdom. All the choices I made are correct one, and I have judged and persecuted everyone as according the law set down by my father. A King is someone who can kill everyone to protect everyone, if I let my emotion clouded my judgment simply because the criminals were my friends and that I should favor them, then where's the justice in that?"

Naruto remained silence, he understood Arturia's point of view, but he couldn't accept that was all there was to ruling. Follow the rules and sentence other to death without any feeling to it. It just felt wrong.

"If you believe you are correct, then carry out your duty as King. I have betrayed my oath and allowed the criminals to go free, I will accept your punishment," Naruto said sternly.

"If you wish it then I shall sentence you to death," Arturia declared with a straight face, she raised her sword, but continued to wait for her Knight to say something. Naruto wondered why Arturia didn't do it already if she was so sure she was right. Naruto decided to speak up.

"You are hesitant now… why? Is it because you felt it's wrong?"

"Be quiet!" Arturia snapped angrily. "I just can't cut down a willing man… fight me like you did those years ago," Arturia commanded. Naruto looked up at her.

"It's an order, fight me and shown how much stronger you have become," Arturia said and reminded Naruto his statement a long time ago. Naruto stood up and picked up his weapon. Arturia entered her stance. Naruto swung his heavy blade, using the flat end at her as she blocked it. However, the Sage strength was inhuman now as he recovered much of his former skill through the years. Arturia was sent flying into a stone pillar and collapsed on the floor. Arturia coughed out a bit of blood as she held Excalibur in her hand.

Naruto looked at his King for a bit before kneeling back down, and placed the weapon by his side.

"I did say that if I could defeat you, I could be King… but I don't think a King lie in physical prowess alone. I have surpassed you, I'm stronger that you right now, but even so, I still wished to serve under you, I admired you and your ideals… but," Naruto looked at his King, who wiped some blood from her face.

"You live your entire life believing that becoming a King meant no longer being human, which I disagreed. You bleed, therefore you are human. How can one rule others if one do not understand the heart of those that they govern? NO ONE IS BORN AS A KING! THEY GROW INTO ONE THROUGH THE SUPPORT AND SACRIFICE OF OTHERS!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Arturia's eyes widen a little, just a little as her blade shaken in her grip. She was raised to believed she was King, and that as King, she would automatically gained the support of others. But Naruto implied that it was the reverse. Only through the supports of others that she was granted that title. She remembered back to all those who sacrificed themselves on the battlefield, and the faces of her enemies who begged for mercy. She swallowed her heart and ended their lives without remorse. They were her enemies, and they must be killed so why should she care?

"Do what you must, my King," Naruto said as he turned his eyes back toward the floor.

"Why… Why… don't you ask for forgiveness? Why do you not ask for mercy…" Arturia asked with some shakiness in her voice. She walked toward the blond, but Naruto didn't look up at her.

"I will not. I should have died on that day when you about to strike me down, if this life was spared back then, then it still belong to you now, and you can take it away whenever you so desire," Naruto stated flatly as Arturia's eyes filled with something. She swung her blade down, separating a few hairs' tip off of the top of the blond's head. Excalibur smashed into the marble floor, shaking the ground a little.

"Why….If you would ask for it… I would have granted it… why you want to die and leave me… I am your King, you should serve me with your all... why do everyone leave me… am I not a good King?" Arturia mumbled sadly as she dragged her sword away and slowly toward her cold, empty throne.

"No, you are a good King, but there also an emotional component to ruling, you should have shown some feeling when sentence other to death, if you do not, how are you different than an emotionless blade or a knife?"

Arturia sat back on her throne. She didn't know what to do for the first time since her coronation. Everything was so clear in the beginning, but now…

She kept watching the Knight before her. She couldn't let him go unpunished, but she couldn't kill him either. She had hesitated… It was a strange feeling.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

Weeks went by as Naruto was under house arrest. He heard shouts and screams beyond his home's walls as he contemplated what he should do next. Arturia hadn't seen him at all, and he felt a little lost. He didn't really know what to do next as he served his King for so long. Rumors of civil unrest had reached a critical point, and Arturia had just returned from her short campaign of repelling assault along the borders a few days ago.

"Naruto, the King requested your presence," one of the Knights called out after he entered Naruto's home. Naruto looked at him and asked what had happened. No one told him anything as they were under King's order.

Naruto entered the throne room as instructed by a servant. Naruto noticed only a few Knights were left in the whole Kingdom. He learnt that Gawain and Bedivere had fallen in battle only moment before. The throne room was almost completely dark as most of the windows were covered by heavy drape. There was an opened coffin with a golden-haired girl laid on it. A single opened window, allowing the light to shone on it. A Naruto's heart raced and he panicked when he saw her face. He ran toward the casket as he kneeled down by her side.

"Arturia…" Naruto said in a choked voice before seeing the armors she wore. He was confused.

"Mordred?" Naruto asked no one.

"She was my son, my child, but she lacked the capacity to be King… perhaps I am as well. I was forced to kill her… in the end; she only wanted me to acknowledge her… like how I want my people to acknowledge me… she kept calling me Father when I cut her down… I'm confused, when did everything… go so wrong…" Arturia muttered from her throne as Naruto looked up, and made out her shape in the darkness. Arturia's voice sounded weak as Naruto moved closer to her.

"My King," Naruto said, looking at Arturia and realized Excalibur was missing by her side. Arturia always had Excalibur by her side. Naruto scrutinized Arturia's face, and realized it was very pale. Arturia stood up from her seat, and fell forward, spinning around as Naruto caught her in his arms. She was cold.

"I am dying… all my Knights are dead or left me… what is this feeling… loneliness... regret?" Arturia muttered weakly, looking up at the blond man.

"Not everyone had left you, my King… I am here; I vowed to always stand by your side until the very end, didn't I?" Naruto said as he held her weaken body. Mordred had fatally wounded her during their clashes as the blade she wield was cursed through the hatred that she felt for Arturia.

"What will happen to the Kingdom now... I have no heir, no one left who I could trust…" Arturia said weakly in Naruto's arm as Naruto held her. She felt warmness for the first time in a long time, as she closed her tired eyes and dreamed of something vivid, something far in the future as it whispered into her ears.

"Naruto…" Arturia said when she opened her eyes once more after a long pause.

"I am here, my King…" Naruto reassured her.

"I understand now, I just had a dream… of the future perhaps," Arturia said, looking up at him.

"Can you complete one last request? It might be seemed impossible, but I know it can be true as I saw it… centuries from now," Arturia said as Naruto face became slightly confused. But he looked directly into Arturia's dying eyes. He swallowed his confusion.

"Yes, anything you wish, my King," Naruto said finally as Arturia nodded.

"Give me an heir," Arturia commanded as Naruto blinked, trying to get his head around what Arturia had asked of him.

"Umm… I can't do that, and we need to share something called love first," Naruto replied after a moment, swallowing his own feeling. He admired her, and then grew to love her when he found out her gender. Naruto understood long ago that Arturia would never return his feeling.

"I acknowledged you the moment you saved my life from that battle disregarding for your own safety. It was more than just your duty because I am your King, and from the moment you found out my gender, you have constantly harassed me, trying to elicit my emotions…"

"Yes, I failed in that regard," Naruto interrupted bitterly.

"I didn't understand why I couldn't kill you before… I should have killed you when I first met you so I can spare myself from all these feelings. Because of my duty and my thought what a King should be, I tried to kill my heart… since emotions cloud my judgment, but I was wrong. I understood now that it wasn't my blood that makes me King as I have long assumed so due to my birthright. No… it was wrong… like you said, it was the support of those that gathered around me, it's because of them that I was able to build a Kingdom, and their sacrifices were what made my dream possible. In the end, without them… my kingdom crumpled… only now that I could see the truth… I have betrayed them, forsaken them…I'm so sorry… please forgive me," Arturia said with tears streaming out her eyes. She finally regained her heart, and felt pain and suffering of her people.

Naruto smiled as Arturia face filled with emotions like he never seen before. He channeled his charka into her to strengthen her body, starving off the curse. Conviction filled his eyes as he desired to fulfill her last request.

"I will give you an heir, and I do love you. I guess I was suppressing my own emotion aswell," Naruto said as he carried her in bridal style, and walked toward her chamber, leaving the throne room behind.

Naruto placed the King of Knights down on her bed gently. Before he could move away, Arturia grabbed his head and pulled his face closer to her. He knew it was the first time Arturia done this.

"My King," Naruto whispered as she shook her head.

"I wish to forget my duty as King, just for this moment, call me by my name,"

"Yes, Arturia," Naruto said warmly and entered a kiss while as his hands removing her armors. Acting out of reflex, Arturia pushed Naruto back, and disengaged the kiss. She blinked for a second, and she felt frighten without her armors on.

"I'm sorry," Arturia said with a sad face while Naruto moved closer to her. Naruto's hand glided over her body, removing pieces of her armors slowly as he continued gazing into her eyes. Arturia felt relaxed as her protection was slowly removed, one by one.

Arturia gasped softly as Naruto's hand began a slow caress, before kneading her firm, ripe breast in his palm. Small vibration went through Arturia's body as she felt his gentle touches. Naruto lowered his face, shrinking the space between their lips. Naruto felt her breathing on his lips as he continued to play with her chest.

For the first time, Arturia discarded all her conscious thought and let her body take over as she pulled Naruto toward her for the long awaited kiss. Naruto snatched the opportunity to plunge his tongue pass his own lips into her and find its missing dancing partner. Arturia was a bit stunned at first, but she returned the gesture. Both their tongues were curling, and massaging each other, completely hidden from view while Naruto took the task of undressing himself with the continuation of keeping Arturia's entertained. Her hands were still wrapped around his face.

Their lips never parted as Naruto stroked his hand down her smooth, yet firm stomach before descending down to her most private area. Arturia snapped out of the kiss as her legs squirmed a little while she moaned exotically as his hand was rubbing her lower entrance in a slow, leisurely manner. A lusty breath escaped her lips as Naruto continued work feeling the moisture on his fingers.

Arturia's heart raced as color filled her cheeks and she flushed furiously. She gave out a feminine groan as Naruto removed his finger, and positioned himself. She felt something hard slid between the top of her cerise fold as it inner juice leaked from the depth, waiting for anticipation. For a second, Arturia felt frighten, realizing what was about to happen. Naruto saw her eyes, and reassured her.

"It is okay, Arturia," Naruto said as the tip of his shaft touched her clit. Arturia's hand gripped the sheets, and nodded slowly as Naruto smiled warmly, accepting the command. His hip lowered and the shaft finding it ways as he entered her. Arturia squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the pain below. It was unlike anything she had felt before as Naruto's erect member torn through her rigid hymen. Naruto pressed his hips against her, burrowing deep inside her as she gave out a soft muffled cry.

"It will feel good soon," Naruto whispered into her ears as he felt she nodded through his the ruffling of his hair. He retreated a little before slowly pushing it back in careful thrust before repeating the process. Small clots of blood trickling down the bed sheet with each pump.

Before long, Arturia moaned slightly as she felt the pain go away, and it was replaced with something else. It was overwhelming pleasure. Naruto smiled at the change of tone in Astorio's voice and increased his tempo. Her moans grew in loudness, and were soon joined with grunts from Naruto as he increased his speed.

Arturia's excitement increased, unable to hold back any longer as her internal gate burst open, and her body shuddered with rapture, overtaken by climax and intoxicating pleasure. She wrapped her hand around his back, sliding down the skin, feeling every muscle scars. Some she gave him herself as each of her breath was knocked out by every push. She wrapped her leg around his hips, and moved along with his thrusting as steam rose from their skin.

Naruto felt his member hardened and the grip around it tightened, it would be a matter of time soon as he latched his lips onto Arturia, and their tongue wrapped around each other once more. He retreated so only an inch was still inside just moment before climax as they broke from their kiss. They eyed each other for only a few second before he felt her leg trying to pull him back in.

"I love you, Arturia, please accept it," Naruto said as Arturia nodded and increased the muscle of her leg. Naruto followed the request and clamped down hard as his member speared through her all the way to her womb as it sent out its load, filling her inside. Arturia's body shuddered heavily under the orgasm, together with her love.

Naruto and Arturia panted heavily. Naruto inhaled deeply, recovering his stamina as he slide the back of his finger down her cheek, and channeling more charka into her body. She squirm her body a little, feeling the foreign energy revitalizing her. He rolled over, pulling Arturia on top of him with his manhood still in her. It regained its hardness. The day was still long, and he would give her an heir as she had commanded him.

Naruto watched Arturia Pendragon's funeral as the only remaining Knight of the Rounds. She wore her usual armor with likeness of Excalibur across her chest as her hands, in gauntlets, gripped it. The actual sword was returned to the original owner under the lake. Arturia passed away a week later after their intimacy due to her wound. Naruto's charka had slow down the poison in her body caused by Mordred, but it the end; he failed to protect her life and give her an heir. The King spent her last days with Naruto, putting down the law for future generation from her own experience.

After the ceremony was over, the room was empty as two persons standing before Arturia's body. Naruto caressed her cheek one last time, it was unusual warm. Their time together was short, but he did love her, and still love her even now. In the end, she was a good King as she had regained her emotions. If only she had more time, the Kingdom would enter a golden age.

"Naruto, I'm sorry it had turned out this way," Merlin said while stroking his white long beard. He was there at their small wedding, with only a few people who knew about Arturia's secret. The King knew her mortality, and accepted it in the end. Naruto didn't want her to go, but he accepted her choice. She died in his arms.

"I still didn't understand what Arturia said with her last breath," Naruto muttered as the old wizard raised an eyebrow.

"What did she say exactly?"

"Please raise her, promise me... I want to see her again, in the future," Naruto recited the King's dying word as Merlin stroke his beard a little. The wizard had a thoughtful expression as some strange reasoning entered his mind.

"I assumed Arturia meant our daughter… but that's not possible is it? What did she meant in the future?" Naruto asked the wise wizard. The old man didn't reply, and moved toward the King's body. He touched Arturia and mumbled something.

"That's strange… she should be cold by now," Merlin said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. The old man was sure Arturia was dead. Merlin started sliding his old, bony hands over Arturia's asset but Naruto pulled him back, and choked the life out of him with one hand with another about to pummel the geezer.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted angrily. Merlin just sighed.

"I was just checking something… let me go and don't interrupt," Merlin said instead of actually begged. After a few more moment, Naruto let Merlin go so he could continue his examining. The wizard resumed his task and hand stopped at the King's belly as he felt a strong lingering magic within it. He continued checking it out as Naruto was getting furious. No one desecrate his wife's body.

"I see… congratulation," Merlin said as Naruto wanted to strangle the man again for saying stupid thing.

"Her spirit is gone, I sense that, but her body's still alive, trying to hold onto one little thing," Merlin said with a smile as Naruto blinked.

"You don't mean…?" Naruto asked as Merlin nodded. "Yes, she's pregnant, Arturia must have known she was on borrow time, so she used her entire magic to protect her child… your child, as for the second part, maybe you will see her again in the future?"

Merlin continued explaining what they should do to preserve Arturia's heir. It would be a tedious process, but they could do it. Naruto agreed with Merlin, and wanted to preserve Arturia's body as well. The Crimson Knight, last member of the Rounds, left Britain behind as there was nothing left for him there. The country would learn to survive as he carried Arturia's body with Merlin toward the icy North.

**XxX(Scene Change)XxX**

The Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, also called Heaven's Feel was a ritual that has been ongoing for two hundred years. It was established by the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern families, the Three Founding Families, with some outsider help, as a means to reach Akasha.

"Everything is ready," a black suit and trench coat called out. Beside him was beautiful silver-haired woman with crimson red eyes. They both were standing behind a blond-haired man with bright blue eyes. He cracked his neck a little, feeling his charka pathway completely healed over the centuries.

The summoning was about to start as he placed Excalibur into the magic circle. It took a while to find and retrieve it again after he realized the Holy Grail could bring spirit back to life from the moment they died if they were a heroic spirit. Even if they not, Naruto had ways to force the grail to do his bidding with his full power. He was literally a God now once he regained his old ability, and improved on them.

Unfortunately, he couldn't use Rinnegan to bring back the soul of this world. He had tried before, it simply didn't work, so he had devise a different way to do it, by tricking the three founding family to create the magic system that is known as the Holy Grail using rinnegan's working as it basis. It granted the Grail the power to resurrect souls that was contracted by the **_World_**. All of it was to bring back the once and future King.

"Do it, Kiritsugu Emiya," Naruto stated as Kiritsugu obeyed, and summoned a servant for the upcoming War. Naruto smiled as the love of his life returned back into the world. She returned the emotion and waited for him to complete his task while her mind flooded with strange information. Kiritsugu quickly severed the contract with his Servant as the Sage pulled Saber's soul into the well preserved body.

Arturia finally opened her real eyes and sat up. She felt she was no longer connected to the Grail, and had a real body now so she would continue to exist even if it was destroyed.

"Arturia, my King, welcome back… I may have altered your body a bit," Naruto said with a smile as his wife checked her asset. He was bored throughout the centuries so he decided to modify her body for the better.

Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern had since left the room rejoining his daughter, and allowing the family reunion to go on in private. Kiritsugu was thankful to Naruto who gave his wife a real body long ago, and purged all her connection to the Grail.

"I'm back," Arturia said softly as an eight-year old girl with bright golden hair, and bright blue eyes jumped into her waiting arms. The little girl looked just like her when she was little, albeit with different eye color, just exactly how she had dreamed all those centuries ago when she was dying.

"Alteria!" Arturia called out excitedly, showing full joy on her face as she kissed the little girl cheek.

"How did you know her name?" Naruto asked Arturia but she just smiled, and told him to figure it out himself.

"Are you going to be cryptic from now on instead of being completely impassive?" Naruto asked as Arturia rubbed her daughter's face. The girl giggled as she finally met her mother in the flesh.

It took an incredible long time to undo all the damage to Arturia's body while keep the fetus intact. It took more than a millennium to purge all the magical curses, and to grow the child correctly. Alteria aged very slowly due to Naruto's own immortality, so raising her was incredibly difficult. However, Naruto felt that the time he spent was worth it, even though he was annoyed with Merlin's little antic when the wizard was still around. May he rest in peace.

"Before we go, Alt-chan, can you pull out the Grail?" Naruto asked as his daughter nodded.

"Of course I can, dad," Alteria said with pride as her eyes glowed, and she muttered something, forming energy chains in her hands. She sent it forward as it pierced through the magic circle that was still connected to the Grail.

After it wrapped around its intended target, it began to pull the Grail through the portal forcibly. Naruto had a looked at the object before black orbs materializing around him, and then moved toward the Grail. It hummed with energy before blasting the object into oblivion, destroying it forever as it had completed its original and intended purpose.

"Let's go home, hmmm… I owned the whole of Britain since I considered it my home now…" Naruto began, as he had lived in Britain for more than a millennium, far longer than his old life. Naruto had a smile crept across his face.

"So if you want to be King again, I can make it happen," Naruto offered as Arturia hugged her daughter in a loving embrace. Arturia looked at her husband before shaking her head.

"I have spent much time contemplating, and I found that one lifetime as King was enough… I want to spend this new one with my family instead. Let whoever is King now do his job," Arturia denied the offer as Naruto smirked.

"Actually, there's no King right now. It's a Queen that sat on the throne now… gender has no bearing on the ability to rule as everyone finally figured it out. One of the previous Queens that govern the country had brought England into the peak of its power," Naruto pointed out as Arturia was stunned.

Seemed like a lot of thing had changed, and she will check them all out in good time. For now, she just wanted to spent time with her family, it been far too long. She just smiled afterward.

"Shall we go home, my King?" Naruto asked as Arturia chuckled.

"Are you still calling me that?"

"My vow still remained, and I shall fulfill my oath till the day I die," Naruto said with a wide grin as Arturia pulled him closer.

"Let me serve you in this life instead," Arturia said as Naruto blinked. He nodded slowly, and they share a kiss as their daughter hugged them below. They left the hall afterwards, and returned back home; to their massive castle somewhere in England.

Naruto wondered if he should tell his wife about how history messed up her legend and assumed she was a man instead as that seemed more plausible. Furthermore, his own Legend as the Crimson Knight was intermingling with her, so history noted that they are both one and the same. Naruto thought for a bit about that then decided against it since that will be one long and awkward conversation. Plus, they have plenty of time after all to play catch up.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Artoria, Arturia, Altria and Arutoria is all Saber's name as it is different Romanization of her Japanese style name (Arutoria Pendoragon), or more english way of saying is Altria Pendragon. I used Arturia in the storyline because it closet to Arthur Pendragon. She is the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain known as the King of Knights. She wielded the sword from the stone, Caliburn, but it was eventually destroyed. She later obtained Excalibur and Avalon from the Lady of the Lake… or that's how the myth goes.

This story is just for me to get rid of some ideas that didn't work for **_The Lost Kunai_**. That one is a lot more interesting than this simply because their relationship is forbidden; at least in my opinion and it have a much more complicated plotline. Furthermore, Illyasviel von Einzbern is just so darn adorable ^^V.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. EXTRA: Hollow Ataraxia

**Oneshot: NarutoxSaber (Naruto and Fate Series Crossover)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Note: **The main story is complete. This is extra or omake to illustrate stuff in their lives which I add randomly whenever I'm in the mood. It tells the story about Naruto and Arturia, with their daughter Alteria, as well as the bleak through effect of multiple timelines that running alongside with this one.

* * *

**=[Heaven's Feeling]=  
Hollow Ataraxia**

"We're almost home, miss," the elderly driver announced as they passed through an automatic massive gate. He looked up at the rear view mirror to see a blond-haired girl sitting at the back of the limo. He was a long time servant of a certain powerful family, and knew many things that the world at large did not know. For example, magic. No, he wasn't a mage. There are things in this world that couldn't be explained rationally or scientifically, and his employer was those things.

She sighed, looking at the mirror with her bright blue eyes. It was a busy day at work, and she wanted to retain her current form a bit longer. It was an illusionary form, but she like it more than her natural body. Her body aged far too slow due to her heritage. Flesh and mind did not correspond correctly as her mind was more matured than most people. Chronologically, she was hundreds of years old. Not as old as her father, but still far older than most people, yet she still had a child-like body? Unfortunately, her mother didn't know that, and she had to play the innocent child at her father's request.

She sighed again as her body erupted in white smoke, filling the limo inside. The driver pressed the button to his side in order to lower the window, allowing the dense mist to escape. When it did, it revealed an eight-year old with golden hair and oceanic blue eyes. She coughed a little, checking her throat to make sure her voice returned to normal. She formed a childish smile on her face, putting on her best act.

A façade, but it was a good one. A flash blinded the driver for a fraction of a second as he was viewing the back seat through the mirror. He nodded afterwards, acknowledging a new passenger as the car moving slowly down the road towards the castle in the distant.

"It would only work for a year or so before mum will start asking questions, dad," Alteria stated as a chuckle came from the other side.

"Yes, I know Alt-chan, but for now, your mother is happier if you are the child she saw in her vision," Naruto replied as he looked out the opened window at the tree passing by outside. They were already on their land, but it still was a long way until they reach their home. This whole region belonged to his family. A massive holding was controlled by him. However, many people and their families were living on this land. It was for as long as they were servants of his house.

**XxXxX**

Arturia examined at the massive portrait adorning the wall. It was her in her battle armor; spearheaded her army in the last battle she fought in. The painting depicted the Battle of Camlann, where she was forced to kill her daughter. Yes, Arturia accepted that Mordred was her blood. There was no right or wrong to kingship as her husband had told her and used history to illustrate it. Husband… it sounded strange. She thought she never would marry someone for the sake of love. Kings do not marry for love, but near the end of her life, she abandoned her obligation and followed her heart.

Following one's heart was what her daughter did even though it ripped the country apart. Mordred was given a proper burial like a King as her husband had told her. Naruto apologized for stealing her body during the funeral recession. He needed to preserve it, and Mordred wanted to be King so he used the girl in her stead. No one was the wiser in Camelot when they carried out the necessary procedure and rite.

Camelot… It only had been a few days since Arturia came home. That was in the most literal sense. Her home was a massive castle; an exact replicate of Camelot from an era long passed. It was a fortress, where she commanded her army along with the knights of the round, as well as giving out justice to her people. The place was the symbol of her power, and with her death, it crumpled to dust and scattered to the wind. Still, he rebuilt exactly as it was, hoping one day she would returned.

Arturia walked towards the throne room and entered it. The hall was similar to what she knew. Pillar erected, holding up the ceiling while heavy drapes covered the windows. She saw statues of her Knights adorning each side of the red carpet in the center. They were awaiting her orders like they used to. Besides Mordred, Lancelot was also there. Naruto had also relay to her what had happened to Lancelot. The loyal knight wanted to participate in the last battle to fulfill his oath, but Gawain hostilely rejected the offer as it might cause disunity among the soldiers. Many of her supporters then were against Lancelot's illicit affair. It was never resolved, and his participation would disintegrate her army before the battle could begin. The former round knight fell into despair, but luckily, with Guinevere, he was able to move on even after the news of her death. Unfortunately, a plague took the love of his life, and Lancelot lost all reasons to live.

It was a bitter ending to a great knight; a great companion who had saved her life more than once. He deserved a much better life. They all did, but in the end, they did not see the glory they dreamed of when they followed her. Tears escaped her green eyes, sliding down her cheek as she glanced around the room, seeing each of their faces.

"My only regret is that I could not help my King when she needed me the most," Lancelot muttered on his death bed as a blond-haired man sat by his side.

Arturia recited the last line Lancelot said as it was relayed back to her. She faced his statue again and placing her hands upon its face, trying to touch the person she once knew. There were so many things she wanted to change; to redo her life. One where she wasn't King, and they would follow someone more suited. Perhaps then they would see their dream come true; a kingdom of heaven that would last long after they were gone, where their children would grow up peacefully.

"That was one my regrets as well, Arturia. You locked me up before that battle, and I could have made a difference. I could have stopped the fighting that tore apart our kingdom. But, what has already happened should be left alone. I would not change it for the world, so don't dwell too much on it," Naruto said softly as she turned around. He placed his hands on her shoulder and gently pulling her closer to him.

"If I wasn't King, would it be different?" Arturia asked weakly, seeing his face.

Naruto inhaled deeply, returning the gaze before sighing.

"I do not know the answer to that. I do not know how it would change Britain… England. Perhaps it might be for the better, but it could also be for the worst. Currently, it is a peaceful nation so why change it?"

He paused for her to contemplate about it.

"Arturia, I for one do not regret that you were King," Naruto answered softly. He looked at her face, clearing some liquids away with the back of his index finger. It was still strange for him to see her cry. She was so strong; seemingly invincible. Even riddled with arrows, she would continue on, fighting for what she believed in, disregarding everything that would hinder her, including what made her human. That was her downfall…

"If you weren't King, I probably never have met you and love you as I do now. What we been through, it was a journey. The choices we took were an experience, and our mistakes helped shaped the future. If anything, I regret that our time together was cut short, and I wasn't able to save you back then," Naruto continued.

"I understand that, but there are so many things we should have done..."

"Arturia, there are many things we could do now, this is a second chance to begin anew, and if you wanted to know what could have been different, I can show you…" Naruto said, leading her to another room. It was the massive library as she remembered it. She spends days here, learning how to govern her people and battle tactics. Even now, she was still learning new things.

"If it's history, I already read through many…"

"It's not the history of this world that I wanted to show you," Naruto interjected, placing his hands on one of the bookcase. Black lines spread across it and glowed. Arturia wasn't surprised anymore at that. She knew magic, and her husband had a strange type since he wasn't from here original. Some invisible force was pushing the bookshelves to one side, revealing a hidden room.

"I was lost for while after you had died, wondering what I could have done differently. Like you, I reached out to Akasha and saw multiple possibilities that were running along with this world as well as the path that I must take to bring you back," Naruto said, entering the room first. It was then followed by his wife.

"Multiple possibilities?" Arturia asked, walking slowly towards a well to join him. It was the only thing in the room.

"Yes… Akasha is the location of records. It stores and archives event, past, future and present of every possible reality that is connected to it. Since it doesn't exist anywhere, it is impossible to locate, but I could still access it," Naruto said as he tapped once on the surface. The water rippled, forming images.

Arturia's eyes widened, seeing many possible timeline below the surface. There was one that she died in the battle against Mordred, but did not return back to Camelot. She would be summoned to a different world under Saber class in the Fourth and Fifth Holy War. She would still abandon her dream of changing the past as another person, named Shirou, helped her moved on and let it go. There were others, and they were all her, but they were not at the same time. However, she understood what he was implying.

"That's strange, why aren't you in any of this?" Arturia asked curiously as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm unique and like I said before, I'm was not original born here, as such there is only one of me, and my being here had changed the flow of this world and everyone I interacted with," Naruto said with a smile. He explained further as Arturia nodded. She knew that much from before.

"There is a version of Lancelot out there that stood by your side in the end as well as there's one where Mordred ascended as King so there's no need to think too much about it. Every change you want to make will happen somewhere else in another life. You should accept what you had instead of wanting something more. Do you not like your current life?" Naruto asked. Arturia was about to say something, but another voice interrupted.

"Mum, dad, where are you?" Alteria called out.

"I…"

"There's no need, I know the answer," Naruto said, "Alt-chan is looking for us, and we should go have dinner like a family. I will join you soon as I need to reseal this room again. It is dangerous yearning for what you could have instead of actually living your life."

Arturia smiled at the comment and nodded. She shouldn't dwell on the past and live the life she has right now. She had someone to share it with and a daughter that she adored. The once and future King exited the room to join her daughter. A happy squeal was heard from Alteria as she as hugged by a strong arms.

Naruto looked down at the well as he tapped its surface, forcing it to show possible future that he didn't display for his wife. The water rippled, showing a girl similar to Arturia, except with shorter stature. She was facing a knight with heavy black armor, holding a helix black blade. To his side was a blond fourteen-year-old with starling green eyes. They were master and servant. The servant's eyes were glowing reddish color as rage filled them. He saw someone he knew.

"NERO!" The black knight shouted and with a swung of his blade, he destroyed much of the ground as the girl evaded it to the side. She was quiet shocked and rather confused.

Naruto knew that was him and understood why he was so enraged.

The water rippled again, showing a blond-haired girl in rag. Her violet eyes were dulled as she had been crying for some times, and outside her cell sat an armor cladded knight. It was the same armor Naruto wore when he was the Knight of the Rounds. The Crimson Knight.

"Why?" She questioned, looking at him as he gazed back at her through the visor. His blue eyes were filled with guilt.

"I didn't hear his voice… only the devil tempted me. I have sinned... even so I believed in you, but how could you? What right do you have!?"

The knight eyed her a little, forming a spiraling sphere of pure energy in his gauntlet hands. He crushed it as the energy escaped between his fingers, blasting through the empty corridor, rattling some of the cages along the way.

"Jeanne. You took up the sword to save your homeland, believing it was him. That wasn't wrong; you saved many people in doing so and gave hope to your country. I have turned blind eyes to that. However, that was my fault; I should not have spared you then as my oath forced me to defend Britain from all her enemies. They had become arrogance in their recent victories. If they do not stand down and surrender, I will be forced to enter the battle. You have seen the power I wield; turning France into a sea of blood is just a child play to me. Your homeland will never see another day break again if that was to happen," he said as his body glowed with an ominous aura. The black blade by his side rattled. It wasn't an empty threat. He could do it if he chose.

The water rippled again, showing seven servants clashes against others. They were Black and Red team, fighting for the Grail as a blond-haired person watched the battle from the side. His blue eyes scanned through the field and sighed. He didn't want to fight in such a pointless battle, nor needed to. The Grail never had the power to grant wish anyway.

"I'm tired of this, Saber, let's go home," he said as the servant wrapped in thick armor from top to toe nodded. She followed her master home, leaving the battle outcome to anyone's guess.

"Do you feel like the need anymore?" He asked as the knight shook her head. She didn't want to change the past by redoing the Selection of King. If she did, she would not be here right now, and she wasn't angry at her father anymore. It seemed so foolish now.

He chuckled. "You started that whole battle because she locked me up, didn't you? I didn't know you care for my wellbeing that much. Still… so many people died in that conflict, including our King. I hope it was a good lesson."

Naruto smiled as the images faded away in the well. He left the room to seal it up again as he had watched them numerous times before. The choices he made altered the course of history and his own saga. They were all him, but different in many ways. He knew that and didn't want to contemplate on it anymore.

A family dinner was waiting for him. It needed him to be there as a requirement.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hollow Ataraxia (False Tranquility) is a Fate story when all timeline are running parallel to each other. This story, along with many others that set in Fate series (including Tsukihime) is part of **_The Crimson Knight's Saga_** as they loosely based upon each other. Read them when they're out as they shared the same beginning! It might not be exactly the same as shown in here, but going to be very similar. Snippet given in this are:

Nero's Route is called **_The Devil's Opera_**_,_ set in Fate/Extra timeline.  
Jeanne's Route is called **_Faith of a Ruler_**, set in Fate/Apocrypha timeline.  
Mordred's Route is called **_Sword of Destiny_**, set in Fate/Apocrypha timeline.

I will add more extra in the future as even main story completed. It's always nice to add what happened to their lives afterwards. Fate/Zero characters will make a cameo from time to time, including Fate/Stay Night characters as they are children, around the same appearance as Alteria (Alt-chan).

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
